Generally, manual liquid dispensers of various types have been implemented to dispense liquids in a variety of applications. One type of manual liquid dispenser includes a manually operated nozzle that dispenses a liquid in a fine mist from the dispenser. Such liquid dispensers are commonly referred to as “atomizers.” The dispenser is referred to as an “atomizer” because the liquid is dispensed in very small liquid droplets. A common application or use of an atomizer is in the dispensing of fragrant perfumes or other scented liquids.
Other manual liquid dispensers include liquid spray dispensers that utilize a reciprocating handle that is manually operated by an external force to pump liquid out of a container. When the liquid is pumped under pressure through a spray nozzle, the nozzle generates a dispersed mist of very small liquid droplets. Typically, liquid spray dispensers of this type comprise a pump mechanism that utilizes a plunger manually reciprocated in the pump mechanism to draw liquid out of the liquid chamber.
Some of the prior liquid dispensers are intended to be reusable so that a user may re-fill the liquid chamber with replacement liquid. The ability to re-fill the liquid chamber permits re-use of the dispenser and promotes conservation of materials employed in manufacturing the dispenser. A re-fillable dispenser may also promote the manufacture of more intricate dispensers, both in form and function. One particular example is a reusable fragrant perfume atomizer having an overall size that is suitable for storage in a pocket or small purse. While such small dimensions are useful for portability, the capacity for fragrant perfume is compromised. Thus, it may be beneficial to re-fill the liquid chamber of such small, portable dispensers.
A number of approaches have been implemented for re-filling a liquid chamber in a liquid spray dispenser. One approach is to merely open the liquid chamber and pour in the replacement liquid with the use of a funnel. This technique, however, is time-consuming and can result in spillage of the refilling liquid. Another approach is a liquid inlet valve incorporated with the liquid spray dispenser for injecting replacement liquid into the liquid chamber from a pressurized reservoir. The liquid inlet valve is configured for engagement with a dispensing nozzle of a large liquid reservoir. While various designs for connecting inlet valve reservoir systems to liquid spray dispensers have been implemented, conventional designs require a pressurized liquid reservoir or pumping while the inlet valve of the liquid spray dispenser is attached to the larger liquid reservoir. Pumping of the dispenser while attached to a larger liquid reservoir may require added dexterity or may result in potential liquid leakage if the attachment between the dispenser and reservoir fails while pumping.